Needed
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Spoilers 1x5. Jane/Kurt Postep Kurt's self control was slipping by the minute. It'd been a hell of a day
1. Chapter 1

Really not my plan to write a post-ep for every episode. :) However this episode had so much in it was a fanfic writer's dream. This one is a shipper story so if you're not shipping them yet hit the back button. Will post another version with a more adult rating :)

Title: Needed  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: all  
pairings: Kurt/Jane

His plan had been anywhere than where he'd ended up. She'd been through enough that day. Kurt's fingers still betrayed him as they had dialed Jane's cell phone. He should have made an excuse; told her he'd hit a wring button. Jane had heard something in his voice and knew something was wrong. They were too in tune to each other already. Jane had let him in the safe house without a word. She seemed to sense that he needed company not conversation.

 _"You can be my starting point."_

Her words from earlier invaded Kurt's thoughts as they sat in the darkened living room. It was nearly midnight now. Jane had found a bottle of wine somewhere. Her glass was half gone ;his was drained. Jane had become so much to him in such a short time. She had said she didn't know how to be the person he lost. Jane was more than that he just didn't know how to tell her. If what he was feeling was even real.

"You tired?"Jane asked.

"No."Kurt replied."You can go to bed if you want."

"Not tired either but I better find you a blanket and pillow."Jane said as she stood.

She was back in a few minutes successful and carrying a dark blue blanket and a pillow. That time should"ve been enough to clear his head. Jane was raw and vulnerable and needed Kurt to keep a clear head. If it'd been a normal day he might have been able to shake it off. Tossing in seeing his father and Kurt was loosing control bit by bit. Right now what he needed; what was keeping him sane was standing three feet away setting her burden on a chair.

"I know you don't want to talk and that's okay."Jane began as she sat back down on the sofa."Just tell me...are you alright?"

Kurt knew he should go. Logical thing was to camp out at the office. But logic had left a long time ago. Kurt was running on pure emotion. Maybe because he hadn't let himself truly feel in a long time.

"Kurt?"Jane prompted.

He heard the worry in her voice and hated himself for it. He didn't want to make this harder for her. Kurt had said as much earlier and he seemed to be doing it despite his best intentions.

"I'm okay."Kurt whispered.

Kurt met Jane's gaze and she could tell she wasn't buying it. Then she reached out and placed a hand on his left cheek. He closed his eyes.

"You scared me today."Jane said softly.

Kurt's eyes flew open than narrowed.

"No i wasn't afraid of you."Jane corrected."i was afraid for you...when you went in unarmed to buy more time for the hostages..."

"I'm trained for that."Kurt replied capturing the hand that was on his face in his right hand and squeezed it

"I know...sorry that was silly."Jane stated pulling away slight.

"No it wasn't."Kurt said tightening his hold.

Kurt leaned in and kissed Jane lightly on the lips. He'd meant it to be a chaste kiss. But his body betrayed him and the kiss deepened. After a minute Kurt pulled back breathing hard. He half rose to leave but Jane pulled him to her.

"Don't think...just stay with me."Jane suggested as she kissed him once more.

However Kurt's brain did finally kick in and he broke the kiss. He lightly caressed Jane's face before repositioning them so they were laying down on the sofa. After a moment Kurt got up got the pillow and blanket. He laid back down covering them both.

"It's been a hell of a day."Kurt said huskily. "We need sleep. Rest, Jane, I'm not going anywhere."

After several long minutes where it looked like Jane wanted to say something. Instead she curled up next to him and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and soon both were asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews. Glad you guys are enjoying this. Decided to continue instead of doing a different version.

Title: Needed  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Kurt/Jane

 _"You lend me Jane, I'll lend you Dodi."_

Jane awoke with a start. She blinked into the darkness trying to figure out the unfamiliar surroundings. The nightmare still gripped her making her reflexes slow and her mind dull. It took too long for Jane to realize the arms holding her waist. She reacted first; struggling to free herself. The body the arms belonged to shifted along with the blanket that covered them both. A hand touched her right shoulder and Jane shrank back her own hands balling into fists.

"Easy, it's me...you're okay."

The familiar deep voice penetrated Jane's post dream confusion and her body relaxed. She forced her hands to unfold. Slowly the dream went away and Jane's heartbeat and breathing returned to normal.

"Sorry I woke you."Jane commented quietly.

"Don't worry about it."Kurt replied as he sat up. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah. Dr. Borden said it's normal for me to have them."Jane said bitterly. "As if anything in my life is normal."

"What was this one about?"Kurt asked.

"Carter."Jane replied as she stood and walked to the window and looked out at the dark street.

"Mayfair will keep you with us. Don't worry about that."Weller stated as he stood and came to stand behind Jane.

"He saw me as a threat."Jane whispered.

Kurt placed his hands on her shoulders.

"He's CIA they see everything as a threat. To them you're an unknown which equals threat."Kurt explained quietly.

Jane let herself lean back against Kurt. As much as she didn't want to admit it the memories had shaken her. The dream had unsettled her. Jane drew on Kurt's presence on his solid steadfast personality.

"You're safe with us, I promise."Kurt vowed.

Jane wanted to believe him. Truly she did. With everything that happened she wasn't sure she'd ever feel truly safe anywhere or with anyone. Still when Jane turned and saw the emotion in Kurt's blue eyes she was captivated.

"In the dream he had me."Jane whispered.

"I won't let that happen."Kurt promised his voice husky with sleep and emotion. "It's still early...want to try to sleep again?"

Jane knew she probably wouldn't but the idea of being in Kurt's arms again was too appealing to turn down. She didn't want to think about consequences or tomorrow she just wanted to be with him. At her nod Kurt took her right hand in his and led them back to the sofa. As they sat down Jane felt herself back in Kurt's embrace sinking into his warmth.

"Jane."Kurt whispered. as he caressed her face.

Even though it wasn't her name Jane had gotten used to it. Gotten used to hearing him say it. She leaned in and kissed him full force. He responded and gently pushed her down onto the sofa. Kurt's hands began exploring snaking up under her white t-shirt. She returned the favor tugging at his shirt until he broke the kiss long enough to remove the clothing. Her shirt and bra followed and then his jeans and shoes. Jane removed her own pants and shoes a few minutes later when they came up for air for a few minutes.

"Beautiful."Kurt murmured as his lips found hers once more.

Their hands and bodies got to know each other more than words ever could. They lost themselves in each other letting pleasure fight away the demons of the day and of the past.

* * *

Kurt knew everything had changed the moment he woke. The sun was just starting to color the horizon. As corny as it sounded and as many unknowns as they still had to face he knew the step they had taken wasn't a mistake. It had heightened the bond that was already between them. One he couldn't define. Kurt leaned down and kissed his way down Jane's neck to her left shoulder. She stirred and turned in his arms fully awake.

"Hi."Kurt greeted tucking a stray dark hair away from her face.

"Hi."Jane replied.

"We should get ready for work."Kurt suggested though that was the last thing he wanted to do was leave her embrace.

"Are..."Jane began but had to stop to clear her throat. "Are we okay?"

Kurt kissed her then pulled back with a smile.

"Yeah, we're okay."Kurt assured Jane huskily.

"Good."Jane whispered as she sank deeper into Kurt's arms. "I want five more minutes before we let the world in. Deal?"

"Deal."Kurt replied as he kissed Jane once more.

The day would probably be more intense than the last. That had been the pattern lately. Kurt knew they'd handle whatever it was. That was part of being a team. Together they'd figure it out; always would.

end


End file.
